This invention relates to roller skates and a wheel support assembly therefor, particularly for rink type roller skates, and to an improved sole plate of relatively low cost, light weight and enhanced durability.
Roller skates of this general type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,294,984 with an action screw cushion and ball and socket strut arm mounting and U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,725 for a double action screw cushion and spring strut arm; in U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,723 with double action screw cushion and ball and socket connection for the strut arm, nd toe stop; in U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,651 for a sole plate included a threaded member for mounting a toe stop; in U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,763 for a cup-like cushion for the end of the strut arm. The above patents include a sole plate to which a heeled shoe is to be mounted. U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,323 shows a somewhat skeletal form of sole plate design for low cost, light weight and good durability. In a skatboard truck, another form of cushion mounting for the end of a strut arm is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,917.
In roller skate patents as above exemplified, the truck assemblies permit a degree of relative movement between the wheel axles and the sole plate for the skater to gracefully perform certain motions or steps but without a feeling of looseness between the parts as skating pressures are varied in a controlled manner.